You Know You're a Child Of
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Just some traits the kids of different Greek Gods, Goddesses, and Titans might have to recognize their parents by. No pairings, just humor. No real order of Gods or Titans, just name them as I think of them.


You Know You're A Child Of  
DG32173

Sarah: just a one-shot inspired by LoganLermonLover001's _You Know You_ one-shot. I'm gonna have some different scenarios for the god's used in that one-shot _and_ I'm gonna add more Greek gods, as many as I can find on the internet. This is gonna be a long one-shot. I don't own the idea, I don't own the Greek gods, please don't sue.

_**SUMMARY**_  
Just some traits the kids of different Greek Gods, Goddesses, and Titans might have to recognize their parents by. No pairings, just humor. No real order of Gods or Titans, just name them as I think of them.

* * *

You know you're a child of Aphrodite when you freak out over a zit the size of a pin head.

You know you're a child of Poseidon when you can breathe underwater.

You know you're a child of Hades when you are worshiped by the dead.

You know you're a child of Zeus when you can make people get struck by lightning in a cloudless day.

You know you're a child of Artemis when you pledge to be a virgin for all eternity. Not that you'd actually _exist._

You know you're a child of Apollo when you can curse people into making awful rhymes every time they try to speak.

You know you're a child of Ares when you can kill full-grown _drakons_ armed with just an electric spear and camp clothes.

You know you're a child of Hera when you throw your imperfect baby off a mountain.

You know you're a child of Athena when you are so smart your best friend calls you "Wise Girl".

You know you're a child of Demeter when you can grow plants _anywhere._

You know you're a child of Dionysus if you are constantly calling people who are not your kids or lover by the wrong name.

You know you're a child of Hermes when you can hotwire a car in two seconds flat.

You know you're a child of Hestia when you prefer tending the hearth fire than anything else.

You know you're a child of Kronos when you can manipulate time.

You know you're a child of Calypso when you get stuck on an island that nobody can find just because you supported your dad because he's family and the gods send someone that they know you'll fall in love with every so often and that someone has to leave. Phew, that's a long one.

You know you're a child of Atlas when you can hold the sky up without getting grey hair.

You know you're a child of Aeolos when you can control the wind.

You know you're a child of Charon when you wear expensive clothing and still want a raise.

You know you're a child of Eros when you can cause everyone around you to start lusting for their enemies.

You know you're a child of Hephaestus when you can turn a few wires and a tin can into an awesome cell phone.

You know you're a child of Morpheus when you can make everyone fall asleep just by looking at them.

You know you're a child of Pan when you can scream and cause panic in those around you.

You know you're a child of Priapus when you have multiples every time you have kids.

You know you're a child of Amphritrite when you have twin fishtails instead of legs in the water.

You know you're a child of Gaea when the earth itself heals you every time your injured and are in contact with it.

You know you're a child of Hebe when you look young for all your life.

You know you're a child of Persephone when you hate cereal.

You know you're a child of Eris when you cause chaos everywhere you go just by being there.

You know you're a child of Mnemosyne when you can alter peoples memories

You know you're a child of Hyperion when you can manipulate light

You know you're a child of Nemesis when you are constantly seeking revenge

You know you're a child of Themis when you just like things orderly

You know you're a child of Coeus when your as smart as Athena's kids but know your mom.

You know you're a child of Phoebe when you do everything better in the moonlight.

You know you're a child of Prometheus when you _usually_ pick the winning side of any battle or arguement.

You know you're a child of Procustes when you love six foot magic beds. Just don't lay in the bed, though, if you are not _exactly_ six feet tall.

* * *

_**Sarah: And I am stopping there for two reasons. One, I ran out of immortals' that I can find on the internet and use. Two, this is getting way too long. And I have to add another thing below to tell you who all these people are.**_

* * *

Okay, I know some of the immortals mentioned in this fanfic are not mentioned in the book, but I can assure you, they _are_ part of Greek Mythology. Just so everyone knows who each of these immortals are, I'm putting a complete list below of all those listed above and what they rule over, and maybe some other facts, in the same order as they are mentioned in the fic, including the ones you know.

Aphrodite: goddess of love and beauty; married to Hephaestus but is Ares' lover

Poseidon: god of the sea; married to Amphritrite

Hades: god of the underworld, lord of the dead

Zeus: god of lightning and leader of the gods

Artemis: virgin goddess of the hunt and the moon

Apollo: god of the sun, poetry, oracles, and medicine; has some really _hot_ wheels, literally and figuratively

Ares: god of war, lover of Aphrodite

Hera: goddess of family and marriage, wife of Zeus

Athena: goddess of war and wisdom; her kids come from her thoughts as she is a virgin

Demeter: goddess of agriculture

Dionysus: god of wine and parties; in command of Camp Half-Blood and forbidden wine as a punishment for going after an off-limits nymph twice

Hermes: god of messengers, thieves, travelers, and the road

Hestia: goddess of the hearth, gave her throne on Olympus to Dionysus

Kronos: titan god of time; father of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, and others

Calypso: daughter of Atlas; trapped on an island that cannot be found unless the gods place you there for supporting her father in the war between titans and gods; is sent a hero that she will always fall in love with and who will always leave her every so often

Atlas: titan god who holds up the sky

Aeolos: chief god of Winds

Eros: god of love, lust, and sex

Hephaestus: god of crafts and blacksmiths; married to Aphrodite; loves to capture Aphrodite and Ares together and inviting the other gods to laugh at them

Morpheus: titan god of sleep

Pan: god of shepherds and the Wild; creates a panic in his enemies with a strange screech

Priapus: god of fertility

Amphritrite: goddess of the sea, wife of Poseidon

Gaea: earth mother, mother of the titans

Hebe: goddess of youth

Persephone: goddess of spring, queen of the underworld

Eris: goddess of chaos and discord; One of my favorites

Mnemosyne: titan goddess of memory; mother of the muses

Hyperion: titan god of light; father of the sun, moon, and dawn

Nemesis: goddess of revenge and balance

Themis: titan goddess of justice and order

Coeus: titan god of intelligence

Phoebe: titan goddess of the moon

Prometheous: titan god of forethought; can see the future; gave man many things, including fire

Procustes: don't think he is a god or titan, but he loves his six-foot magic beds that stretch short people while he cuts off the legs and head of a person too tall until they fit


End file.
